


Welcome to Assassin's Creed

by PiscesMel12



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, Attempt at Humor, Eventual Romance, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-10 03:59:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14729535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PiscesMel12/pseuds/PiscesMel12
Summary: (Jacob Frye x Reader) You're at home playing Assassin's Creed Syndicate when...FLASH! You're on the cobblestone street of London in 1868!"What in the actual fu-""Watch out!"You look in the direction of the voice and see a man wearing a familiar top hat.On a carriage. Coming straight for you!





	1. Sucked into London

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: (Y/N)- (Your Name) (Y/F/C)-(Your Favorite Color) (S/F/C)-(Second Favorite Color)

I sighed in relief as I opened the door to my home after a whole day of hell from school. I could tell that my house was empty from the lack of noise when I entered the kitchen prompting me to check my phone. There was an unread text from my mom waiting for me as I tapped on it to read it.

_(Y/N) I went to the store real quick to grab some ingredients for dinner. Won't be long :)_

I shrugged as I put my phone back in my pocket and glanced at the time with a smile. I had time to play some Assassin's Creed before mom would make me do my homework and after the day I had, I needed to kill some Blighters and Templars. With that in mind, I quickly ran up to my room and turned on my tv and Xbox to play. Immediately putting myself in Offline Mode because I didn't want anyone to distract me from my huge game character crush Jacob Frye. It wasn't the first time I had a crush on a game character but I had never been so infatuated with a character this much. Just hearing his voice sent pleasant shivers down my spine and not to mention his rugged good looks. I usually don't go for people with a beard but with him, it just looked so right. As soon as the game started I purposely went to a fight club just to see Jacob shirtless because I needed some eye candy right now.

After a few rounds of fight clubs, I wandered the streets of London as Jacob, collecting some resources because I wanted to upgrade the gang and that always required a lot of resources of course. However, I had gotten into some trouble with a few Blighters so I was rampaging through the streets of Lambeth in a carriage trying to get them off my ass until the game froze.

"You've got to be kidding me!" I grumbled as I stood up from my (Y/F/C)gaming chair and walked up to my TV. Tapping the side as if that would do anything but it made me feel a little bit better so fuck it. With an aggravated sigh I moved my hand to press the power button when suddenly there was a flash of bright light from the TV. I covered my eyes to shield them from the brightness, my surroundings went from peace and quiet to people conversing and the clacking of hooves along with the occasional neigh from horses.

Wait horses?

I removed my hands from my eyes and looked around in confusion. Gone was my cozy bedroom and replaced with cobblestone streets, horse-drawn carriages, and people walking about with their daily routine.

"What in the actual fu-" I started to say to no one in particular when I heard the quickly approaching hooves along with gunshots and turned to see what the commotion was about.

"Watch out!" I heard a familiar voice exclaim as a man in a top hat controlling a carriage barreled towards me trying to stop the horses from running me over. I yelped as I quickly jumped back in time for the carriage to narrowly miss me but it caused me to fall on my butt in the process. I winced as I felt pain and cold from the cobblestone spreading on my butt until I noticed a pair of boots standing in front of me. I looked up and my stomach did such a flip when I was face to face with none other than Jacob Frye.

"Are you alright love?" Jacob asked as he knelt down in front of me, concern laced in his voice. God the game didn't do justice to his looks or his voice. When I didn't say anything at first he leaned his face closer to mine to check if I had a head injury. Inside I was fangirling _'Oh my god Jacob Frye is so close to me that I could kiss him!'_ Since I was pretty good at hiding my true emotions I cleared my throat and nodded.

"Yes I'm fine, just was a little startled that's all," I said calmly as I gave him a reassuring smile. He returned it with a beautiful smile of his own.

"Well that's a relief! I was worried-" Jacob began to stay but stopped when he ducked his head to avoid a bullet that whizzed by. He looked back up with a sigh before he grabbed my hand "Sorry love we gotta go!"

"Wha-" I didn't get to finish as he pulled me up and pushed me into the carriage before closing the door and taking the reigns. I gripped the velvet seats with wide eyes as the carriage took off and turned violently. Causing me to slam against the side and let out a groan as I hit my head against the wall from the turn.  _This boy needs to learn how to drive! It's not even me controlling him he's just bad overall!_

I was more prepared for the violent turns by bracing my hands on both walls to keep me from slamming into them again. I could hear gunshots from both sides and I prayed a stray bullet wouldn't find it's way to my head. More gunshots went off before it was quiet, what convinced that the firefight was over was how the carriage slowed down till it came to a complete stop. The carriage door opened revealing the face of the guy who just gave me a huge headache when my head kissed the wall.

"Are you okay love?" Jacob asked worriedly and winced when he saw the bruise starting to form on my forehead.

"Am I...okay?" I repeated to him in a quiet tone.

"Yeah are-" Jacob started to ask again but I went off on him before he could finish.

"Do I look okay Jacob?! First, you nearly run me over making me fall on my ass which still hurts by the way! Then you shove me in a carriage while there's a firefight going on and you're terrible driving caused my forehead to make out with the hall which is probably now bruising!" I yelled at him, letting out all my frustrations. He rubbed the back of his neck the entire time and gave me an apologetic smile.

"I'm sorry I should-wait how do you know my name? I never told you it" Jacob questioned as the smile disappeared at the realization and was now replaced with suspicion. I bit my bottom lip realizing I just fucked myself over.

"Ummm...well you see I'm not from around here-"

"I can see that based on your clothes and accent which makes it even more puzzling." Jacob interrupted, his face serious as he entered the carriage and closed the door "Now talk."

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you," I said quietly as I looked everywhere in the carriage but him.

"Try me" He simply said as relaxed back against the seat and looked at me expectantly. I sighed before I gave in and told him that I wasn't from this world but was sucked into this one from my original one. I explained that I knew him because I had played a game based on the Assassin's which he couldn't hide his surprise there since civilians weren't supposed to know about them unless they were involved. I did my best to explain what a game was and so forth. When I finally finished he just stared at me, taking it all in. "Prove it," Jacob said, breaking the silence which caught me off guard.

"What?"

"Prove it, surely that shouldn't be difficult if what you say is true."

I bit my lip as I quickly searched for a way and smiled when I thought of one so I quickly pulled out my smartphone. Thankful that it was still with me and I was able to turn it on. I handed it to him and he held it with such confusion on his face that I would have laughed if I wasn't so desperate to prove to him that I wasn't crazy. "Bloody hell what is it?" Jacob asked as he curiously inspected the phone.

"It's a phone in my world, you can make calls to people, of course, I can't do it here but I hope this still proves a point. Oh and if you're still skeptical, you derailed a train after you assassinated Rupert Ferris. Oh correction, you were on the train when a couple of blighters switched the tracks causing the train to derail which you just  _happen_  to be on at the time. Another thing I'll add is that when you were thinking up your gang on the rooftop with Evie and Henry your sister said how you were never good at chess either. " I said confidently and Jacob looked up at me, surprised etched on his face.

"You know Evie as well?" He asked curiously and I nodded.

"Yes, she's your twin sister."

"Who's older?"

"She is," I said without hesitation and that seemed to finally convince him. With a slight nod, he handed me my phone back and finally smiled again.

"Well love welcome to London. I'll take you to the train hideout then." Jacob said with a grin as he moved to get out of the carriage.

"Wait really?!" I asked and couldn't help the excitement in my tone. Jacob laughed softly as he held his hand out to me.

"Why not? Since you're not from here you need all the help you can get love. We need to start with your clothes and my sister can help with that." Jacob said with a chuckle as I grabbed his hand and he walked with me to the train station which was conveniently close by. I looked at my clothes with a pout. I was wearing my (S/F/C) tank top with a white jean jacket, black leggings, and simple black flats.

"Oh please don't tell me I have to wear a dress" I groaned prompting a laugh from Jacob.

"You sound like Evie."

"Well, dresses are terrible, especially in this world from the looks of it," I said with a huff as I gestured to some women who wore their dresses so tight it was a miracle they were still standing.

"I don't think Evie will make you wear a dress if you don't want to," Jacob said in reassurance as he headed up the steps of the station. It didn't take long for the train hideout to arrive and I realized that Jacob had held my hand the entire time we were waiting for the train.

"Um, Jacob?"

"Yes love?"

"You're still holding my hand."

"Do you not want me to?"

"I didn't say that."

Jacob put on a smug grin as he leaned his face closer to mine.

"You know I can do much more than that love..." he said in a husky voice close to my ear and it sent pleasant shivers down my spine. Jacob grin grew wider when he noticed and his lips brushed my jaw "All you need to do is ask..." he finished in a whisper and thank god the train came to a stop because I don't think my heart can take any more of this.

"Oh! Would you look at that the train is here! We best better get a move on because I think I saw some Blighters coming!" I exclaimed as I ran to the train with Jacob laughing as he followed, smug bastard.

Upon entering the train I looked around in awe. The hideout looked exactly as it did in the game except it was...real. Well for me it was, I lightly touched the wall taking everything in. I even went as far as to pinch myself but I didn't wake up. This was real, I didn't care how or why I was sucked into the game but I was damn well going to enjoy it. I turned around and saw that Jacob was looking at me with a small smile on his lips. My heart gave a little flutter but I cleared my throat to compose myself.

"So where's Evie?"

"Probably has her nose stuck in a book, I'll go get her now" Jacob then cupped his hands and hollered.

"Oh Evie! Sweet sister!"

I rolled my eyes, of course, he wouldn't get his sister like a normal human being. This is Jacob Frye after all.


	2. New Set of Clothes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: (L/N)- (Last Name) (H/C)-(Hair Color)

"What is it now Jacob?" I heard the elder twin say with an exasperated sigh as the door opened and Evie came into view. Being the more observant twin she immediately noticed me and upon seeing my clothes a mix of curiosity and puzzlement showed on her face.

"Who's this?" Evie asked curiously and Jacob opened his mouth to respond but closed it when he realized that he never asked for my name. 

"Ah sorry I didn't catch your name love what was it?" Jacob asked with a small apologetic smile and I glanced at both twins before responding.

"(Y/N) (L/N)" I said after clearing my throat to get my bearings. I couldn't believe the famous Frye twins were standing right in front of me, not computerized or anything but in the flesh. 

"Pleasure to meet you Miss (L/N) I'm Evie-" Evie started to say as she moved to hold out her hand for me to shake but Jacob pushed her hand down with a shake of his head.

"She knows who we are Evie, did you know there is a game about us in her world?" Jacob said excitedly and Evie face changed from irritation at her brother to confusion.

"A what?" Evie asked as she crossed her arms and glanced at me before looking back at her brother. The door then opened again from Evie's cart and in came Henry Green.

"Miss Frye I think I may have a lead-" He stopped when he saw me and looked to Evie. "I apologize I didn't realize we had company, allow me-"

"You're Henry Green, the assassin that was watching over London." I interrupted without thinking, even though it was probably rude of me I couldn't help myself. Henry was clearly shocked while Evie watched me with curiosity in her eyes. 

"How did you-" Evie began but was interrupted once again by Jacob.

"She comes from a different world and she plays a game about us! There's proof!" Jacob said eagerly as he grabbed my arm and turned me to get my phone out of my back pocket. 

"J-Jacob!" I protested as he took out my phone and showed Evie while explaining to her my situation. I had to settle down the provocative thoughts when I had felt his hand brush my bottom when he was getting the phone. The good thing about this was I didn't have to tell my story again because I had an eager Jacob telling it for me so I just sat down on the loveseat while he talked. Evie listened intently as she inspected the phone with fascination.

It was easy to convince Evie because her brother wasn't the type to make up stories such as this and he clearly believed (Y/N). He didn't believe in ghost so him believing this was saying a lot and the evidence was staring back at Evie. From (Y/N)'s clothes, to the phone in her hand. Henry was listening as well and looked over Evie's shoulder to get a good look at the phone. 

When Jacob finished the whole story Evie looked at me.

"This is quite a fascinating device" she complimented.

"A lot more fascinating then the lumps of metal you're always interested in," Jacob said with a snort. Evie rolled her eyes at her brother.

"The Pieces of Eden are not lumps of metal dear brother," Evie said with annoyance before looking at me.

"Why don't we get you out of those clothes since you'll draw too much attention with them. Follow me, I'm sure I have something that will fit you." Evie said before turning around to head to her cart, I followed her without a word, I'll miss wearing these clothes but the last thing I want is to lead the Templars or the Blighters to the train hideout. 

"So what kind of clothing do you feel comfortable wearing?" Evie asked as she opened her wardrobe to search through the clothes.

"Anything but a dress," I said with a shudder which prompted a chuckle from the elder twin.

"I think we'll get along just fine, take off your clothes behind the screen divider while I put together an outfit for you," Evie instructed as she pulled out some clothes. I did as she said and stood behind the screen before starting to take off my clothes. In the middle of taking off my pants, Evie tossed my new clothes over the screen.

"Let me know if you need help with anything" Evie called out from the other side of the divider before she turned to organize her wardrobe. I said my thanks before I looking at the clothes before me. There was a pair of black trousers, black thigh high boots, a white blouse, and what seemed to be a black button down corset. 

"This corset is not one of those that need to be tied right?" I asked as I put on the pants, boots, and blouse.

"No, I figured that a button one would be best since it's easy to put on by yourself and it's not restricting like the corsets that women wear for dresses," Evie responded as I picked up the corset and wrapped it around my waist. Buttoning up the front which secured it and Evie was right, It was easy to put on and I could still breath without feeling restricted. With a smile, I walked out of the side of the divider and Evie turned from her closet to me while holding up a (F/C) jacket. She put it over my shoulders and I admired myself in the full-length mirror. The jacket reminded me of the one used for the Lady Melyne's Gown outfit for Evie in the game but instead of it coming down to the ankles it came to a stop right at my thighs. Which I was grateful for since I wasn't comfortable with wearing a coat as long as Evie's just yet. I turned to Evie with a bright smile on my face.  
"It's perfect Evie, thank you," I said with sincerity and she gave me a smile.

"You're welcome, would you like me to do anything with your hair?" She asked and I took two long strands of my hair that were on each side of my face.

"If you could do something about these that would be great, they tend to get in my mouth or block my vision when it's windy," I said with a sheepish smile making Evie laugh softly, she gestured for me to turn to the mirror before picking up a brush.

"I have to ask, how did you stumble upon my darling brother?" Evie asked as she started to brush my long (H/C) hair.

"Well when I got sucked into this world I landed on a cobblestone street and Jacob almost ran me over with a carriage he was using to have a firefight with the Blighters." I said before Evie let out an exasperated sigh.  
"Why am I not surprised he would do something like that, is that how you got the bruise on your forehead?" Evie asked as she brushed my hair back before grabbing large locks of hair that were located on the sides of my face.

"No I got that from his driving when he pushed me into the carriage, my forehead met the wall," I said with a sheepish smile and Evie rolled her eyes as she combined the locks so it formed into one and started to braid it. 

"I apologize on behalf of my brother," Evie said with a small smile and I chuckled.

"It's not all that bad, because of that I got to meet two of my favorite characters, well I should say people," I said with a smile to reassure Evie and that earned a soft chuckle from her.

"Don't let Jacob hear you say that or his head will explode with ego" Evie jokingly warned and I couldn't help but laugh. I heard the door open and I looked at the mirror to see Jacob walking in.

"Jacob I know your simple mind could at least handle the concept of knocking" Evie said with exasperation as she tied the braid to keep it in place. Jacob rolled his eyes and ignored his sister as he grabbed my hand and lifted it up to twirl me.

"Look at you love, you're wearing Evie's clothes and yet you still look more beautiful than before." Jacob complimented as he lifted up my hand to kiss the back of it while Evie crossed her arms.

"And what is that supposed to mean brother dearest?" Evie said in annoyance.

"Its means, sweet sister, that your clothes are rubbish in general but on her, she pulls it off so well that she looks like a queen," Jacob said while keeping his eyes on me. I had to look away to hide the blush forming on my cheeks. First the twirl, then kissing my hand and now this? My poor heart skipped a few beats from that and I had to keep reminding myself that he didn't mean it. He was just naturally charming in general and he was probably like that with all the girls. 

"You're one to talk since you were dressed like a hobo when we left Crawley" Evie pointed out and that prompted Jacob to look at Evie.

"Oi! It was a simple outfit that was perfect for Crawley and I improved since we came to London!"

"Yes because I told you to change your outfit when we acquired the train!"

"Maybe but I picked it out!"

"With my direction!"

The twins continued to bicker and I glanced at them both before shrugging and turning to leave the cart. I passed by a mirror when I entered Jacobs cart and it gave me a chance to admire my hair. Evie did a wonderful job and it reminded me that I never got a chance to thank her. Hearing the twins bickering continue I opted to tell her later when they were done with their little squabble. I grabbed a random book off the shelf and stepped over the scattered papers on the floor before sitting on the loveseat. I didn't realize how much time had passed until I felt a pair of lips on my cheek, startling me out of the book I was reading. I turned quickly to see Jacob with a smug grin on his face making me smack his arm with the book.

"What the hell Jacob?!" I exclaimed, if he kept doing those kinds of things my heart and mind would have a more heated battle then it was already going through. 

"What? Sorry love but me opening the door and closing it loudly didn't get your nose out of that book so I had to try something else. What rubbish are you reading anyway?" He asked as he plucked the book out of my hands and flipped through the pages.

"Hey! I'm going to lose my place!" I protested as I reached for the book but he only held it out of reach. I kept trying to grab it but each time he slid father back on the couch until I was practically on top of him. Only then did I manage to grab the book but only because he was too distracted by something else.

"This is quite the view (Y/N)" Jacob said in a low husky voice and I realized that I was straddling him while his face was directly in front of my breasts. I yelped as I scrambled off of him but I accidentally kneed him in the groin in the process. He let out a strained gasp as he clutched himself and slid off the seat.

"Oh my god I'm so sorry Jacob! Are you okay?!" I asked as I knelt down beside him and touched his arm gently. 

"Remind me to never get on your bad side love" Jacob with a slightly strained chuckle as he moved to sit up.

"I didn't mean to! Is there anything I can do to make it up to you?" I asked sheepishly and Jacob had a smug grin on his face making me punch his arm. "Don't be dirty I'm serious!" I said with a huff and Jacob put his hands up in surrender.

"Don't worry (Y/N) I wouldn't force you to do something like that. Now let's get you something to eat since it's getting late and you shouldn't go to bed on an empty stomach." Jacob said with a smile as he stood up and held his hand out to me. I took it with a small smile and he helped me up before walking with me to the dining cart. He gestured for me to sit in the booth before he walked off to get some food for me. 

"Calm yourself heart," I said to myself since Jacob being nice enough to bring me food gave it a little flutter. I gazed out the window but It was kind of hard to get a good look at the scenery since night had fallen on London but the view was beautiful none the less. 

"Here you are love" Jacob said with a smile as he placed a bowl of soup in front of me which pulled me out of my thoughts. I immediately grabbed the spoon and took a sip of the soup as Jacob sat in front of me.

"Wow this is really good!" I said appreciatively before taking another sip and Jacob chuckled softly.

"Well Evie made it so at least she's a decent cook," Jacob said with a shrug as he laid back in the seat lazily. I put down my spoon for a brief moment and glanced down at my hands as I prepared myself to ask him something that had been bugging me since the encounter with the Blighters.

"Can you teach me how to fight?" I asked sheepishly and I glanced up in time to see Jacob's eyebrows raise up in surprise.

"Where did that come from love?"

"Well it's just been bothering me since the firefight with the Blighters and I never had to fight before but this world is rough and I don't want to feel useless," I said softly as I looked back down at my hands.

"Let me ask you this (Y/N), you know about events that happen in the game and about conquering London that's supposed to happen here correct?"

"Yeah more or less" I responded with a shrug as I met his gaze once more, curious as to where he was going with this.

"Well, what district do you think I should conquer next?"

"What have you conquered so far?"

"Just Whitechapel."

"Ah, so you're at the beginning then...Lambeth is your best bet since you don't have the right equipment for anything higher then that and Lambeth is a level three." I said thoughtfully before taking another sip of my soup. Jacob opened his arms as if he proved a point.

"Do you realize what you just did?" Jacob asked with a smirk and I gave him a puzzled look.

"What did I do?" 

"You were being helpful (Y/N) I had no idea what to conquer next and you just pointed me in the right direction love. So no you are not useless" He said reassuringly and I couldn't help but smile. "With that said, are you sure learning how to fight is not an excuse to spend more time with me?" Jacob asked with a wink and it made me roll my eyes.

"You know I could just ask Evie since I'm sure-" I began but Jacob raised his hands with a shake of his head.

"No no! Please forgive me I'll gladly teach you! I'll never hear the end of it if you go to Evie" Jacob said hastily and it made me smirk.

"Well that was easy" I teased making Jacob arch his scarred eyebrow.

"You haven't even been here for a full day and you're already making me bend to your will, you sly devil" Jacob teased back and I slid the spoon out of my mouth with a pop.

"I try."

* * *

"Wait you want to share your cart, with me?" I asked as stood in his cart while he removed his gauntlet to get ready for bed.

"And the loveseat since we don't have another bed on the train" Jacob said as he placed his gauntlet on the desk before removing his jacket and waistcoat.

"Um I don't mind sleeping on the floor" I said softly as I watched him remove his gloves and shirt.

"(Y/N) I'm not making you sleep on the floor, If sharing it makes you that uncomfortable I could sleep on the floor" Jacob offered as he bent down to remove his boots.

"I'm not kicking you out of your bed Jacob" I protested, I couldn't sleep if I knew he was sleeping on the cold floor.

"Love either you share the loveseat with me or you have it to yourself while I sleep on the floor. Either way you're not getting out of sleeping on the loveseat." Jacob said in a serious tone and I bit my bottom lip and I thought over my two options. I sighed in defeat before responding

"Alright we'll share the loveseat."

"At least buy me a drink first (Y/N)"

"Jacob!"

"Right sorry," Jacob said with an innocent smile and I rolled my eyes as my hands hovered over the buttons of my corset. I hesitated when I saw that he was still looking at me.

"Do you mind?" I asked with a tilt of my head to get my point across and he shook his head.

"No not at all love please continue."

"Jacob!"

"Fine fine" Jacob sighed as he turned around to give me some privacy. I started to take off my clothes until all I was left in was my underwear and blouse. Immediately I went to the couch and snuggled under the covers so my exposed legs were covered.

"I'm good now" I called out to him and he turned around before making his way to the loveseat. I turned my head to hide the blush as he snuggled into the seat and pulled me against his chest while making sure the blanket was over both of us. The hair on his chest tickled my cheek but in a weird way, it soothed me. I realized that I forgot to undo the braid in my hair and I reached back to undo it but it was certainly a struggle with one hand and not being able to see.

"Sit up" Jacob said with a chuckle when he saw that I was struggling and I obeyed with sitting up. I felt his hands undoing the braid from behind me and it made the whole mood feel...peaceful.

"So love I was wondering if you wanted me to give you a little tour of London tomorrow. I figured with you being from a different world..." he trailed off, waiting for my answer as he started to finger comb my hair when he finished upbraiding it.

"I'd like that," I said with a smile in my voice and I could tell he was smiling as well without looking at him.  
"Great and I promise you won't smack your forehead against the wall with my driving." He said which made me laugh as he pulled me back down to rest my head on his chest. 

"I hold you to that" I mumbled as my eyes started to grow heavy.

"Goodnight (Y/N)" Jacob said softly.

"Goodnight Jacob" I mumbled again before falling asleep, Jacob Frye certainly makes a good pillow.

 

 

 


	3. Tour of London

"Um Jacob we have to get up" I said groggily as I woke up from a rather pleasant dream about a certain British assassin.

"Five more minutes love" Jacob mumbled without opening his eyes. I rolled my eyes and moved to get up from the loveseat but he just hugged me tighter to him.

"If you want to sleep that's fine but I would like to get ready," I said as I struggled against his hold.

"No stay" Jacob whined before falling asleep again, I gave up struggling as I let out a defeated sigh and waited for him to fall into a deep slumber. When I felt his chest slowly rise and fall a few minutes later I carefully slipped out of his arms and moved to get ready for the day.

~Timeskip~

"This fool is still asleep?" I asked myself with a shake of my head when I walked back into Jacob's cart. I had taken a bath and put on my clothes but Jacob was still fast asleep on the loveseat. I rolled my eyes before I went over to him and gave his shoulder a little shake.

"Come on Jacob you've slept-" I stopped when I felt strong arms wrap around my waist and pull me down on the loveseat making me yelp. I looked up to see Jacob hovering over me with a devilish smirk.

"Well hello there love" Jacob greeted in a low voice and I could feel my cheeks turning red.

"U-um Jacob we should have breakfast before we go" I stuttered and Jacob's eyes glinted in mischief.

"Mmm breakfast? I didn't know you were so forward (Y/N)" Jacob said in mock astonishment.

"That's not what I mean and you know it!" I said defensively making Jacob laugh.

"Well your lips look quite delightful, mind if I have a taste?" Jacob asked in a husky voice as he leaned his face closer to mine. My breath hitched at how close his face was until I saw Evie in the doorway with a smirk on her face.

"Oh Evie! Didn't see you there!" I exclaimed, my voice slightly higher then normal making Jacob turn his head to look at his sister.

"Must you ruin everything Evie" Jacob said with an annoyed sigh as he got up from the loveseat.

"Ruin what exactly?" Evie asked innocently and I was half glad and disappointed when she appeared at the moment. 

"Um Evie I didn't get a chance to thank you for doing my hair yesterday, it was exactly what I wanted," I said with a smile as I got up from the loveseat.

"You're welcome (Y/N) I could style your hair again if you'd like?" Evie offered with a soft chuckle and I nodded enthusiastically.

"Yes if you don't mind?" I said with a small laugh and Evie gave me a reassuring smile.

"Not at all, we can go in my cart since I'm sure my brother needs a nice cold bath" Evie teased Jacob as she opened the door to her cart.

"And that's why your cart is right next to the engine. " Jacob commented with a snort as he started to get himself ready for the day. Evie shut the door to give him privacy and brought me over to the mirror to style my hair.

"Would you like something different or the same as yesterday?" Evie asked as she started to brush my hair.

"Same as yesterday, I didn't get the chance to fully appreciate it and today seems like it might be the perfect opportunity," I said with a hum as Evie started pulling back the strands.

"Oh? You're leaving the train then?" Evie asked curiously but I could detect the hint of worry in her voice.

"Yeah but I'm not going alone, Jacob is coming with me since he wants to give me a tour of London."

I felt Evie's fingers pause at my response for a few moments before she resumed her work. 

"Interesting...well I guess that makes sense since you're not from here. Although I think my brother is doing it because he fancies you." Evie said innocently as she looked at me through the mirror but I averted my eyes.

"Pssh I'm sure he's nice to every girl," I said in a dismissive tone and Evie arched her eyebrow with a smirk.

"Sure he's a natural flirt but he's paying extra attention to you. I have to give you my applause because I've never seen him try so hard, it's quite entertaining." Evie said with a laugh as she finished with my hair and I couldn't help but laugh with her.

"And what is so funny hm?" Jacob questioned with an arched eyebrow as he entered the cart fully dressed and ready for the day. 

"Oh just how long it takes for you to do your hair, would you like some tips on how to shorten that timespan brother dearest?" Evie teased as she walked over to him and ruffled his hair which was easy considering they were the same height.

"Oi! Watch it!" Jacob growled in annoyance as he slapped her hand away and slicked his dark brown hair back into place with his fingers.

"Come on Fryes lets get some breakfast, I'm so hungry I could eat a horse," I said eagerly as I headed to the dining cart with a spring in my step. The twins looked at each other in confusion as they followed me.

"What did she say?" Evie questioned her brother quietly.

"No bloody clue, I didn't even know you could eat horses."

"Well, I heard that some people eat cats and dogs in other countries so I guess that's not too surprising?"

"Disgusting."

               

* * *

 

"So (Y/N) where are you from if you don't mind me asking?" Henry asked me as all of us were eating breakfast. By all I mean us and the twins, if I were to be honest with myself I would say it felt like a double date. I was sitting next to Jacob in the both while Evie sat with Henry across from us but I wouldn't dare to say it out loud because of one. I enjoyed how we were all together since it gave that cozy feel and two, I would never hear the end of it from Jacob.

"I'm from America, I lived there all my life and I've never left the country. Until now since I count getting sucked into Britain as me leaving the country." There was a collective laugh from the three of them at my little joke.

"Makes sense with your accent, and how old are you?" Evie questioned curiously and I could feel Jacob tense beside me. He seems to be nervous to hear my answer but was careful not to show it on his face as he looked at me as well to hear it.

"I'm eighteen," I said with a bright smile and Jacob's body relaxed at that fact that I wasn't too young.

"Would you look at that Evie? Only two years younger than me" Jacob said with a happy hum as he picked up his cup to drink his tea.

"What if she already has a boyfriend from her world hm?" Evie said innocently but there was a mischievous glint in her eyes that came with messing with her little brother. Jacob's face fell at the thought before he turned to me.

"Do you have a lad in your world?" Jacob asked, getting straight to the point. I shook my head since I was currently eating a biscuit and quickly swallowed before answering.

"Nope never had" I answered as I reached for my tea while Jacob let out a sigh of relief.

"Oh good beca-wait, you've never had a boyfriend?" Jacob asked, clearly shocked by this revelation.

"Nope."

"Have you kissed another man?"

"Nope."

Jacob then put on his trademark devilish smirk at my answer, I didn't pay attention to him while I picked up my tea to drink. He on the other hand looked at me thoughtfully before speaking.

"So you must be a virgin?"

I nearly spit out my tea at his question but thankfully I was able to cover my mouth before I sprayed Evie. She of course was glaring at her brother for asking such a direct question at breakfast.

"It's too early in the morning for that question," I said in a dismissive tone as I wiped my mouth with a napkin.

"So that's a yes?" Jacob said thoughtfully before he hissed in pain when Evie kicked him under the table.

"For God's sake Jacob shut up."

"What? I'm just asking a question."

"A question you don't ask people out of nowhere, especially at breakfast!"

Henry rolled his eyes when the twins started bickering again, I looked between the twins before I picked up a biscuit and shoved it into Jacob's mouth to stop their mini fight. Jacob almost spit out the biscuit since he wasn't expecting the intrusion but the distraction helped since Evie was laughing her ass off now and Jacob was trying to swallow or not choke on the biscuit. I quickly pushed him to get out of the booth before another bickering match started.

"Let's go Jacob! We still have that tour of London!" I said as the train came to a stop and I grabbed his hat before placing it on his head while rushing him out of the train. I could still hear Evie laughing even when the train slowly pulled out of the station.

"You're on my sister's side eh?" Jacob said with a mock pout as he fixed his top hat.

"The only side I'm on is 'stop Jacob and Evie fighting so my ears don't bleed, what district are we in any way?" I asked curiously as I walked with him out of the train station.

"Seems like we're in Lambeth, not a bad start. Now come on love we have to see all of London before the day ends!" He said excitedly as he grabbed my hand and made a run for a parked carriage.

"Of course you would steal a carriage!" I said with a laugh as he helped me up before sitting next to me and took the reigns.

"We're not stealing it love we're simply  _borrowing_  it" Jacob said with a wink before he started the carriage at a steady pace (thank god) and so began the tour.

* * *

Despite arriving in London not long ago Jacob was actually quite familiar with it. You could tell he had done his fair share of exploring since he was pointing out the best stores, restaurants, and pubs. He also talked about his plans with the Rooks, even though I had an idea before with the game it was nice to see his eyes light up. It was easy to see the passion and dedication he had in his gang, not caring how many templars he would have to eliminate to reach his main goal. Claiming all of London. He was certainly ambitious, a trait I admired since I knew he would be able to do it. He certainly had the confidence and the skills for it.

It was early afternoon when we stopped by Green Park in Westminster to take a stroll and stretch our legs from riding in a carriage for so long. 

"Do you miss it?" He asked curiously while we walked arm in arm. I thought over my answer for a few moments before responding.

"Well right now after spending the day seeing London with you as my guide no. I can't say for sure yet in general but so far I haven't felt homesick yet. I'm sure I will at one point since it's only natural."

"Fair enough love," Jacob said with a soft chuckle just before an elderly couple stopped by us.

"Oh! You two make a wonderful couple!" The elderly woman commented with a bright smile.

"Oh we-" I started to clear the misunderstanding but Jacob quickly cut me off.

"Just got married," Jacob said with a grin and I stared at him, what kind of game was this boy playing at?

"Planning any youngsters?" The man asked and Jacob wrapped his arm around my shoulders and gave it a light squeeze. 

"Well I wouldn't mind trying for two or three if she'll let me right Mrs. Frye?" Jacob purred at me and I had to resist the urge to roll my eyes. From the glint in his eyes, he was having way too much fun with this.

"Let's go with one for now," I said with a forced smile and Jacob laughed.

"Always makes me laugh, I just knew from the moment I met her she was the one. Practically love at first sight" Jacob said with a wistful sigh.

"Aww it's always nice to see young love! Well we will let you two be! Nice meeting you!" The elderly woman said before she walked off with the man. When they were far enough I removed his arm from my shoulder.

"What the hell was all that about?" I questioned him while crossing my arms and he simply shrugged with a devilish smirk.

"What? I can't live out my fantasy just for a few minutes love?"

"So your fantasy is for us to get married and have two or three kids?"

"It's a nice fantasy isn't it love?"

I blinked at his response before laughing, I couldn't help it since that's something I knew he wouldn't take seriously.

"Good one Jacob! Come on there's more of London I have to see!" I said as I skipped on ahead, Jacob sighed softly before putting on a smile and followed me out of the park.

* * *

It was night by the time we got back to the train, I was ready for bed but despite how tired I was I really enjoyed the day with Jacob. He had made me laugh more times then I could count (even that little stunt in the park was funny afterward.) 

"I soon as I get in the train I'm going to faceplant on the couch and pass out," I said with a yawn as we headed up the steps of the train station.

"That tired love? Well in that case" Jacob responded before he picked me up bridal style.

"Jacob! People are starting to stare!" I said in embarrassment when I noticed people giving us weird looks.

"So? I'm simply helping a lovely lady who's tired and her feet hurt."

"I'm not that-wait how did you know my feet hurt I didn't say anything?"

"Your pace slowed down and you were dragging your feet. From what you told me about your world you didn't need to walk too much and we walked for hours when those blokes messed with our carriage."

I couldn't help but stare at him at the revelation of his observation skills, he didn't seem the type to pay attention to those things. It seemed like the more time I spent with Jacob the more I got to see his true colors. 

"I didn't realize you were so observant" I commented softly without looking away.

"Anything that interests me I give my full attention love" Jacob responded with a wink before sitting down at a bench to wait for the train with me sitting on his lap. I tried to get off to sit next to him instead but he placed one arm over my thighs and the other around my waist to keep me there. I gave up after a few failed attempts and I heard him chuckle next to my ear.

"Love what do I have to do to show you that I'm serious about pursuing you hm?" He questioned as he turned his head to look at me.

"What are you talking about?" I asked before yawning into my hand.

"I've tried to give you so many signs that I'm interested in you and you always think I'm joking."

"Aren't you though?"

His face turned serious at my response before he heaved out a sigh.

"No (Y/N) I'm not joking."

"Mhmm."

"You're making it really hard to not cross a boundary that would prove I'm serious."

"If you're looking for someone to roll in the sheets for a quickie then go to a prostitute because you're looking in the wrong direction."

"That's not my intention."

"Then what are you are you looking for with me?"

My question seemed to catch him off guard and he had to pause to think it over.

"I don't know yet."

"Then clearly you're not serious, I'm tired and you're comfy so I'm going to bed."

"But-" Jacob started but stopped when he saw that I had already fallen asleep on his shoulder. He watched me sleep until the train arrived before he stood up from the bench to carry me onto the train.

~Jacob's Pov~

Leaning against the doorway of my cart I looked at (Y/N)'s sleeping form on the loveseat. I had taken off her jacket, boots, and corset so she was more comfortable but didn't dare to take off anything else. The last thing I needed was her thinking I was trying something with her. Taking off my hat I placed it on the desk before walking out of the cart to head to the dining area. Making sure to close the door quietly so her sleep wouldn't be disturbed and as soon as I arrived I headed to the bar to grab the first bottle I touched. Not caring which alcohol it was I just needed something right now with all these thoughts in my head. 

Plopping myself in the booth I unscrewed the bottle and took an eager swig. I was glad that no one was around now, I wasn't in the mood to deal with anyone, not even my Rooks.

"Wow brother this is the first time I've seen you lost in thought, it's good to see you actually use your brain." Evie teased as she walked over to the booth,  _so much for having the place to myself._

"I'm not in the mood Evie" I sighed as I rubbed my forehead. Evie sat down across from me, she had on a poker face but I could see the worry in her eyes.

"What's wrong Jacob?"

"Nothing."

"It's about (Y/N) isn't it?"

I stayed quiet at her question and that seemed to be a good enough answer since she reached over and took the bottle from me before I could react. 

"Oi!"

"You're not getting this until you talk about it so talk" Evie commanded before taking a sip from the bottle. I gave her a glare before finally giving in with a sigh.

"She never takes my hints seriously."

"Oh so you are actually interested in her? I thought you were simply teasing her."

"Why the bloody hell does everyone think I'm joking about this?!"

"Because I've never seen you serious about a woman, you go as far as flirting so you could take them to bed and you move on to the next afterward. Are you looking to just get into bed with her?"

"No!"

"Then what do you want with her?"

"Oh for God's sake...she asked me the same thing..." Jacob grumbled as he slumped in his seat.

"And what did you say?"

"I said I don't know and I still don't know..."

"What did she say?"

"That I clearly wasn't being serious then."

Evie rolled her eyes at her brother's response and gave him a little glare.

"You're a moron."

"I know, I screwed it up a little didn't I?"

"It's not a matter of screwing it up, you need to figure what you want so you don't confuse her with your "hints". She's not like other women that just fall to your feet when you purr in their ear, she won't be interested unless you show her that you know what you want from her and what you're willing to give her."

"Look at Evie Frye giving relationship advice when she can't even admit her feelings for Greenie."

"I'm being serious Jacob and we're not talking about me or Mr. Green we are talking about you and your poor commitment skills."

"I know it's just annoying when you're right," I said in annoyance as I rested my chin in my hand and sighed.

"You should be used it by now, now stop pouting it doesn't suit you" Evie teased as she slid the bottle over to me, I caught it with my other hand before taking a large sip from it and slid the bottle back over to her. As much as I hate to admit Evie was right, I needed to figure out what I was feeling and what I wanted in order to pursue (Y/N) properly. It was just frustrating to me because inside, everything was a mess. Nothing was clear and I knew that in order to figure it out I needed to really think things through, I just wasn't used to that or these feelings but I guess time will help with that.

"Well I'm heading off to bed," I said tiredly as I stood up to head to my cart, before I left I stopped in the doorway and turned my head to the side.

"Thanks Evie" I said quietly before walking out. Evie shook her head with a smile as she inspected the bottle.

"You're welcome you idiot."


	4. Taken

It had been an entire month since I first stepped into this world, Jacob had been training me in hand to hand combat and was surprisingly a good teacher. He was patient and never hard on me whenever I messed up. Not like he had to since whenever I didn't block his attack I ended getting knocked to the ground. Jacob always encouraged me and I could tell he felt bad everytime he hit me but I reassured him to not go easy on me and if I was going to survive here the training needed to be as realistic as possible. When we first started I felt like my limbs were going to fall off but after a whole month of constant training, my body became lean. Hey I wasn't complaining, I looked damn good in the mirror and of course, Jacob made a comment about it as well when we were going to bed one night. I felt too good about myself to make a remark so I said thank you for once and the look on his face was priceless. Anywho, I had been helping the twins as well, Jacob with Starricks Soothing Syrup and Evie with the Shroud of Eden. In general, it had been an interesting month, to say the least.

"Are we going to train today?" I asked Jacob as I looked up from my book, we were both sitting on the loveseat but my legs were resting on his lap while he was busy checking the mechanism of the hidden blade on his gauntlet. Hey, it was his idea the first time he pulled my legs onto his lap but I have to admit I found myself doing it automatically whenever we were lounging on the loveseat, in an odd way it brought a sense of comfort whenever we did this.

"Sorry not today love, I'm close to finding out who made the syrup and I might have a lead so I was planning on looking into it today." He responded as he looked up at me with apologetic eyes. I gave him a reassuring smile as I saved my spot in the book before closing it.

"It's okay no biggie, I know Evie has been wanting to head to the bookstore with me so this is the perfect chance."

"Well I guess that's understandable since it's always good to spend time with the future sister in law."

"If that was a proposal it was a lousy one."

"Oh don't worry the real thing will be with a full moon to make the ring glitter."

"Don't forget the rose petals and candles, a nice view wouldn't hurt either."

"Anything for the future bride," Jacob said with a wink as he grabbed my hand and kissed the back of it. Yeah, this is where our little banters lead to now, with his constant flirting it didn't take long to get used to this type of back and forth.

"How long will it take until you guys finally kiss?" Evie asked with a smirk as she walked into the cart.

"Hey I'm trying here Evie but she's playing hard to get."

"Come on (Y/N) just give in already, you know it's going to happen sooner or later" Evie teased and I looked at her with an arched eyebrow.

"Oh? Like how you should give in to Henry because of the major crushes you guys have on each other?" I responded innocently making Jacob laugh loudly while Evie blushed.

"Lunch should be done so I'll meet you both in the dining cart." She said quickly before retreating to the dining cart. Jacob was still laughing as he gently patted my legs.

"Oh love that was good, her face was priceless," Jacob said with a little giggle as I removed my legs from his lap to stand up.

"It's only fair, and what better way to bond then to tease each other about the men we might possibly like," I said with a smile and Jacob gave me a thoughtful look.

"So you like me?"

"I knew you were going to say that so that's why I said  _possibly_ it's not a yes or a no."

"So it's a maybe?"

"It could be a maybe, a hell no. You have no way of knowing."

"I could certainly take a guess love."

"Your guess is invalid, now let's go eat because I'm hungry as hell," I said as I pulled his hood over his head quickly before skipping to the dining cart. Hearing his trademark 'Oi!" as I retreated.

* * *

After we all had lunch Jacob went off to investigate the syrup while Evie and I headed to one of her favorite bookstores in Lambeth. 

"What book are you planning on getting or do you have a hidden agenda?" I teased Evie as we walked along the sidewalk making her laugh softly.

"Actually a few things, browsing to not only look for a new book I can read but also to see if there are any hints towards the Shroud, and Jacob asked me to scope out any strongholds in Lambeth. Especially to see if there's any to bounties that I can do since we both know he's not the best at sneaking." She responded in a thoughtful tone and we both laughed.

"Miss Frye! Miss Frye!" A rook called out as he ran up to us, Evie turned her attention to him with raised eyebrows.

"What's wrong?" She asked and the rook caught his breath before answering.

"There's a bounty we managed to track but the bloke is leaving soon by ship. If we don't get him now who knows when he'll be back." 

Evie turned to give me an apologetic look and I gave her a reassuring smile.

"Go on your master sneaking skills are needed. We can meet up at that bakery umm... _Marvelous Bakes."_

"Okay, I won't be long and thank you for understanding, see you later," Evie said with a wave before running off with the rook close behind her. Luckily I was able to remember the way to the bakery thanks to my good memory so I walked down the street with ease.

"Hmm it should be around-ah! There!" I exclaimed after a while when I finally saw the bakery ahead earning a few stares from bystanders. I made sure the street was clear of nearby carriages before walking across but when I was in the middle of the street I saw a carriage turn the corner at full speed in my direction making me jump back. 

"Watch it!" I yelled in annoyance when the carriage stopped in front of me. The door opened and out came none other than Dr. John Elliotson. 

"I apologize miss, why don't we make amends with a carriage ride." He said as he gestured to the carriage which had a Blighter at the reigns. I immediately got a bad feeling about the situation and shook my head before turning to leave.

"Nah I'm good but thanks for the offer," I said quickly but before I could even take a step a pair of arms wrapped around my torso to keep me and my arms from escaping. I stomped on my captor's foot hard, not only did I make him yelp like a bitch but his arms loosened giving me the chance to break free. I didn't get far before more hands grabbed onto to me.

"Let go of me asshole!" I yelled as I elbowed one of the brutes in the ribs which freed my arm so I could punch the other one in the neck. While the bastard made a choking sound as he clutched his neck I made a run for it. I heard a gunshot and felt the bullet graze my ankle making me shout in pain and fall to the ground.

"I will end your life if you give me any more trouble" Dr. Elliotson growled as one of the Blighters pointed the gun at me while a couple of others grabbed me by the arms.

"Fuck you Elliotson!" I exclaimed earning a punch in the back of the head, immediately my vision darkened as I was shoved into the carriage

* * *

"She should already be here..." Evie questioned herself as she looked around the bakery. Not seeing (Y/N) anywhere. Evie went up to the baker arranging the sweets to question (Y/N)'s whereabouts.

"Excuse me, did you see a woman with long (H/C) hair and (E/C) eyes come in here? Wearing similar clothes that I have on?" Evie asked and the baker stroked his chin in thought.

"No didn't see her, you know the strangest things keep happening today. There was a rally, my biscuits burned even though I made them the same way I always do. A woman was kidnapped on the street by my shop and-"

"Wait a minute, what were saying about the woman that was kidnapped?" Evie cut him off when she heard that and the baker shrugged.

"I didn't see it but my customers were telling me a few of those damn Blighters took a woman but apparently she was putting up quite a fight. I heard a gunshot and her yelling some curses at a bloke called Elliotson?"

Evie froze at the information before she quickly turned to leave with a thank you. She went into a sprint towards the train station with one thought in her mind. Jacob was going to kill her.

 

* * *

 

 Evie rushed into the train, relieved to see that Jacob had returned and was standing in front of the assassination wall with Henry.

"So Greenie what can you tell me-oh Evie!" Jacob turned when he heard his sister come in. "I found out who created the syrup. Dr. John Elliotson, he works at the Lambeth Asylum and-wait where's (Y/N)?" Jacob questioned and Evie took a deep breath.

"I think (Y/N) was kidnapped."

Jacob's face fell and he leveled a glare at Evie.

"What?" Jacob growled as he crossed his arms and Evie went on to explain when they separated, what the baker told her when she arrived at the bakery they were supposed to meet up at. Jacob stayed quiet the entire time and even when she finished he didn't say anything. He turned to look at Dr. Elliotson's picture before grabbed his gauntlet to strap it on his wrist. For the first time in twenty years, Jacob was actually scaring her, whenever Jacob was angry he exploded and lashed out but she's never seen him like this.

"Jacob what are you doing?"

"What does it look like? I'm going to go to the asylum since the bloke most likely is taking her there. Find her and kill the bastard."

"Jacob don't do anything rash, don't let personal feelings compromise the mission!"

"Don't you dare Evie! I am not in the mood to hear you quote father!" Jacob sneered as he flicked out his hidden blade to make sure it was working correctly before striding out of the train.

"Jacob!" Evie called out to her brother, about to follow him but was stopped by Henry.

"Miss Frye I think it would be best to let him go." He said quietly and Evie sighed.

"Maybe you're right Mr. Green,  I just hope he doesn't do anything stupid."

* * *

I slowly opened my eyes with a groan, I winced at the massive headache I was experiencing and the pain in my ankle. I tried to move but I realized that my wrists and ankles were tied to a stretcher and the ceiling was moving.

"What the hell?" I stated to myself, well the one good thing was that I still had my clothes on but all the optimism went away when (whoever it was) pushed me into a bright circular room. Where that bastard Elliotson waiting.

"You son of a bitch!" I snapped as I again tried to break out of my restraints.

"No need to make a fuss, once my other specimen comes we can continue with my experiment." He went closer to me and whispered so only I could hear. "I could see why that Frye boy is quite taken with you, according to the Blighters you guys never seem to separate. He's been causing me quite the headache and what better way to incapacitate him then to use you as an experiment and toss you on the street for him to find." Elliotson said in a thoughtful tone.

"Go to hell asshole!" I growled and he simply chuckled as a second stretcher was rolled in which was covered by a sheet. Elliotson turned away from me to head to the other stretcher while addressing his little "audience." I struggled against the restraints again until I noticed that the body on the stretcher had boots peeking out. Wait since when did dead bodies wear boots?

In the middle of Elliotson's speech, the sheet was suddenly removed and out jumped Jacob Frye, I stared in shock as he stabbed Elliotson in the neck with his hidden blade. Making everyone in the room scream and run for the exits

"Jacob?!" I exclaimed in disbelief as he rushed over to me and started removing the restraints on my wrists and ankles.

"Hello love" Jacob greeted with a wink as he removed the last buckle that was restraining my wrist. I moved to stand up from the stretcher but I hissed in pain when I felt a burning sensation on my ankle that was grazed by the bullet.

"What's wrong love?" Jacob said worriedly when he noticed my stumble.

"Nothing" I tried to dismiss but when I tried to take a step the pain returned and Jacob scooped me up in his arms.

"I've got you (Y/N) no need to pretend," he said softly in my ear as he ran out of the asylum. It was raining outside when we ran out onto the street but he didn't seem to care as he opened the door to one of the carriages that lined it and gently placed me in.

"I'm going to drive us to the train station, won't be long." He said with a smile before closing the door, it wasn't long before the carriage was moving at an easy pace and it made me relax against the seat. I was so relieved that Jacob had saved me in time, I felt my heart skip a beat when I thought back to his actions tonight and I couldn't help but smile. I was so lost in thought about him that I didn't even realize the carriage had stopped and the door had opened. Before he could even utter a word I launched myself at him and wrapped my arms around his neck in a tight hug. He immediately responded with a hug of his own and closed the door of the carriage so we were isolated from London's busy streets before squeezing my body to his. Words didn't need to be said at that moment,  we could feel each other's emotions at our touch. Jacob buried his face into my neck and I didn't care that he was soaking wet from the rain outside.  We stayed like that for God knows how long until he pulled his face away so he was looking at me, he tucked a strand of hair behind my ear as he searched my eyes. I didn't realize that our faces were coming closer until his lips met mine, it was gentle at first but it soon deepened into a desperate kiss. My hands were resting on his broad shoulders while his hand was cupping my cheek and the other was wrapped around my waist. At one point he slipped his tongue through my lips to dance with mine but he was careful not to push the boundaries. I could tell in the kiss and the way he gripped my waist that he wanted to touch me so badly but he was being a gentleman and my ankle wasn't in the right state for that.  Eventually, we broke apart to catch our breaths and he gave me a devilish grin while I was still calming my racing heart.

"I want to be your suitor or lover, whatever fancies you." Jacob purred in my ear and I raised my eyebrows at his statement.

"You do realize that being a suitor means your intention is to eventually marry me?"

"Mhmm."

"And you're okay with that?"

"Of course but if it makes you uncomfortable I can simply be your lover for now and we can see where this relationship takes us. You asked me what I wanted with you a month ago and I finally decided. I want to be your lover, I don't want anyone else but you love."

I stared at him and tried to see if he was joking, but his eyes showed me how sincere he was being. After a few moments of thinking about his statement I finally smiled and nodded.

"I'd like that Jacob," I said softly and he put on a beaming smile before giving me a kiss. 

"Perfect, now let's get you on that train so we can fix you up." Jacob chuckled before he picked me up and carried me out of the carriage. He went up the steps of the train station and luckily the train hideout had just pulled into the station. As soon as we entered the train Evie rushed up to us.

"Thank God you're alright (Y/N)! I'm sorry about this, I should have been with you the whole time." Evie said apologetically while Jacob laid me on the loveseat. 

"It's alright Evie it wasn't your fault" I reassured her before hissing when Jacob took off my boot that had the bullet graze on my ankle. 

"What happened?" Jacob asked as he inspected the gash, careful not to hurt me.

"Well one of the blighters that was with Elliotson gave me a warning shot but the bullet grazed my ankle," I responded and Evie looked at the cut along with her brother.

"Well it looks like the boot took the brunt of the shot since the cut isn't too deep but it's certainly in a bad spot. I'll take care of this Jacob because you need to dry off, you're soaking the floor" Evie said as she pushed her brother aside. 

"Oi!" Jacob protested in annoyance but stood up to leave regardless. "Fine, I'll be back (Y/N)" Jacob said before he kissed me on the lips. Not even bothering to hide his smug grin as he left when he saw Evie's shocked expression.

"What the bloody hell did I miss?" Evie asked and her eyes looked like they would pop out of her head so I couldn't help but laugh.

"Well we had a moment in the carriage when we escaped from the asylum. He said he wanted to be my suitor or lover so now-"

"You guys are together?" Evie finished my sentence with a smile and I nodded. She let out a sigh of relief "Finally! I was wondering what was taking so long." She teased as Henry came over with some alcohol and a clean cloth.

"Here this should help with the cut" Henry said as he handed the items to Evie.

"Thank you Mr. Green."

"Of course Miss Frye." Henry said with a gentle smile before he walked out of the cart.

"Oh my god you guys are still so formal with each other?" I teased Evie as she uncorked the bottle and splashed some alcohol on the cloth.

"We're just being professional, the mission comes first." She responded and I pretended to fall asleep by snoring rather obnoxiously. She got back at me by applying the cloth to the gash on my ankle rather forcefully making me yelp.

"Alright you win!" I said in a mock plead and she laughed before being more gentle with cleaning the cut.

"Anyway I'm glad you guys are together, now Jacob can stop whining about wanting you and how he can't get you out of his hea-ow!" Evie was cut off when Jacob flicked her head.

"Thank you sweet sister but I'll take over from here," Jacob said in annoyance as he pushed Evie aside. Evie glared at her brother and gave me a smile before she walked out of the cart with a shrug. I realized as Jacob finished up cleaning the cut that he was shirtless and only wearing his trousers along with the fact that he had a rook tattoo on his left collarbone.

"You got a tattoo? When did that happen?" I asked as I reached out to touch it, he chuckled softly.

"It didn't take long to find out that John Elliotson made the soothing syrup so I thought it would be a good idea to get a tattoo since I hade the time for it. Do you like it?" He asked wearily and I gently traced the bird with my finger.  
"I love it, seeing it in the game is one thing but its a lot hotter seeing it in real life" I commented softly and Jacob grinned. 

"Oh? Is it a turn on for you? Perhaps I should get another one." He said thoughtfully and I shook my head.

"Don't cover yourself in tattoos, the rook suits you and it's not in such an obvious place. That's why I like it."

"Noted" Jacob responded with a wink and gave my leg a gentle pat once he finished cleaning the cut. He took off my other boot before his hands moved to take off my trousers but he stopped when he heard me clear my throat. "Don't I worry I'm not going to do anything, I just want to take these off for you so you don't have to stand up and do it yourself with that cut in the way." He reassured as he looked up at me and I relaxed back in the seat.

"Okay, thank you," I said in a sincere tone while he unbuckled my trousers but I immediately noticed he was pulling them down  _really_  slowly.

"Well if you want me to I wouldn't object, It is quite a lovely view love."

"Jacob."

"What? I'm simply stating my observations (Y/N) if your legs look this desirable I can only imagine what the rest of your body will do to me."

"Jacob!"

"Oh please keep saying my name, it's good practice since I'll have you screaming it when we-oi!" He protested when I pushed him back with my foot. Luckily he took the pants with him so I was able to take off my coat and unbutton my corset to get ready for bed. I reached for the little night dress Evie had bought me earlier this month and made sure my breasts were hidden from Jacob as I took off my blouse. I could feel Jacob staring at me as I changed since usually I tell him to turn around whenever I was changing but how could I resist teasing him like this when we were officially together? I pulled the covers over me once I finally had my nightdress on and gave him a smile.

"Goodnight," I said innocently and Jacob blew out a breath.

"You're such a tease," Jacob said with a pout making me laugh.


End file.
